project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
Death Valley Containment Facility
Located 1 mile beneath Death Valley National Park, California, the Death Valley Containment Facility (or the DVCF) is the oldest known Nero facility on United States soil. Completed in 1950, the facility is home to some of the most dangerous superbiological entities known to man. It has 90 sublevels that reach far beneath the earth's crust, and has changed drastically over the past 60 years. Structure Based around a single cylindrical structure built exactly 1 mile beneath the surface, the Death Valley facility is all connected by a series of elevators on three sides of the structure. Each floor is about just about the same as the others, making a loop around the center structure. Sublevels 1-3 are low-ranking offices and barracks, sublevels 4-10 are all security areas and research centers, while everything from 11-90 are containment cells. There are exactly 450 containment cells in the facility, holding much more dangerous entities as it goes down. Containment cells are placed according to what entity is being stored inside them, a less social entity having a cell a good distance away from any others. There are four elevators connecting the facilities floors. The first three are on the north, southwest, and southeast walls of the main structure, and are made for human transport. Nothing more than 8 people are permitted on each. The fourth is a large, circular one in the center that is made for transporting captured entities and heavy cargo. This one is not to be used unless directed. Between the surface and sublevel 1 is a large, spanning area held up by pillar known as "The Dustdocks", with tunnels and that allow large vehicles and high amounts of troops to exit. These tunnels lead miles toward more secretive exits to the surface (all of which have not been disclosed), and allow for a way to exit and enter the facility quietly. Security Protocols Being a highly militant facility, the tunnels reaching out from the dustdocks are heavily guarded by specially trained military troops, as to stop anyone trying to get in. A task force of security specialists that patrol the interior facility are equipped with lighter equipment, but make up in numbers what they lack in advanced technologies. Loadouts See article: Nero Armory (Nevada) Facility Containment Teams * Lycathrope One * Black Goat Two * Red Snake Three * Gray Horse Four Active DSC Squads EXPUNGED List of Current Contained Entities Under the order of Doctor REDACTED, Doctor REDACTED, and General REDACTED, the cell number of each entity contained within the Death Valley Containment Facility is to be redacted. List of Previously Contained Entities Under the order of Doctor REDACTED, Doctor REDACTED, and General REDACTED, the cell number of each entity contained within the Death Valley Containment Facility is to be redacted. List of Current Facility Staff Facility Command * Commander Gregory Diaz * General REDACTED * General Delynn Soros Scientists * Doctor Linda Curtis Trivia * The well known "Area 51" military air force base in Nevada was originally a way to focus the attention of the public away from the construction of the DVCF. * It is a rumor that there is a secret floor in the DVCF that holds something much more powerful than anyone has ever seen, though this has been confirmed as just a hoax. There is no secret floor in the Death Valley Containment Facility. Category:Containment Facilities Category:North American Facilities